Price of Power!
Summary Xeno Kakarot appears behind Mythic as they continue to battle one another as the Shadow Dragon overpowers the Saiyan warrior as they knock over Xeno Bardock as they clash above for him while continuing as they pass Xeno Trunks whom as just achieved Super Saiyan 4. With a punch to the gut, Xeno Kakarot is knocked stunned and is knocked into the ground with a punch to the face. The planet begins to flood as Xeno Kakarot's form continues to cause the planet to rain as he gets up and continues the battle. While blocking a punch from Xeno Kakarot; Mythic senses a build-up of ki and notices that it could reach lethal levels. He decides as a respect to him; to kill him before his ki destroys him from within and proceeds to punch Xeno Kakarot in the face; sending him into the air and proceeds to brutally assault him; he mocks the Saiyan as he struggles to stand up before punching him in the gut; sending him into the air and proceeds to continue to assault him before picking him up by the hair and punching him multiple times in the gut. He grabs Xeno Kakarot by the arm and uses a suplex on him before punching him in the back and dropkicks him several times before he hits a cliff. Xeno Kakarot finishes his Legendary Super Saiyan 4 transformation by bulking up completely and attempts to punch the Shadow Dragon now that he is at full power, but is knocked away with ease. Xeno Kakarot suddenly screams in agony as the ki build up is causing him intense pain and manages to uses Rebellion Needle to burn off the ki and manages to resume fighting before proceeding to attack the Shadow Dragon but learns that while using his full power is causing him to build-up excess ki quicker than he was in his initial state. And attempts to ignore it as he continues the fight but becomes distracted as he is about to kick his opponent; allowing him to be caught off-guard and knocked to the ground with ease. Chronoa figures out that Xeno Kakarot's legendary power is more lethal than Broly's and continued ki build-up will result in his death. Xeno Raditz asks if fusion will allow them to stop the build-up and she tells him that it'll only slow it down. Xeno Raditz attaches Cooler's Metamo-Ring to him and waits till Mythic is distracted to place the second one on his brother. In order to burn off the excessive ki; Xeno Kakarot uses Rebellion Needle until the area around collapsed into an underground lava zone. They continue to clash after Xeno Kakarot was able to burn off enough energy to maintain a pain-free battle for a few minutes while Xeno Raditz waits for his chance to fuse. As the battle intensifies; so does the rain as the planet has nearly become an ocean planet as and seems no longer barren as the cliffs begin to weather down as Xeno Kakarot is knocked underwater. Eventually the build-up returns forcing the Saiyan to burn the ki off again and is knocked to the ground. Chronoa uses magic to convince Xeno Kakarot and the two attempt to fuse but Mythic fires a ki-blast at them forcing them to dodge it and flee. Xeno Raditz curses the Shadow Dragon for interfering as Xeno Trunks is about to blast him. Category:Fanga